Body Swap, Matt and Lester
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Body Swap: Becker and Connor ended with a surprise: Matt and Lester swapped bodies as well. How will they get back, and keep the ARC and their lives running until they do?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Body Swap: Matt and Lester, Chapter One

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: Teen, mild language and situations

Spoilers: Series 4, 5

Description: Body Swap: Becker and Connor ended with a surprise: Matt and Lester swapped bodies as well. How will they get back, and keep the ARC and their lives running until they do?

Disclaimer: Only for fun, nothing made as I don't own primeval or the characters.

Author's Note: Direct sequel to Body Swap: Becker and Connor. The focus here is not how they switched, but what happens once they do. So, any explanation will be quick and probably dumb. B/J a couple, so are M/E, and A/C, and Lester is married. Will be a B/J element since that is what I write. I apologize if this isn't good. I don't usually write anyone but B/J and now I know why. It's hard! For me, at least. Story begins write after the end of Body Swap: Becker and Connor, so Matt and Lester are already switched.

Updated Note: Edited for spelling and grammar, but I leave a lot of fragment sentences. Jess has to ramble, after all.

Chapter One, Body Swap: Matt and Lester

"Connor, fix us," said Lester, with Matt's Irish brogue.

"Sure. I'll fire up another anomaly. Becker you shoot into it again."

"I can do that," said Becker.

"Good, and hurry. I have a breakfast meeting with the minister, and I'd like to show up in my own body," said Lester.

"No worries," said Connor. "It worked for us, it should switch you too.'"

"Should?" asked Lester.

Matt laughed, leaning against a desk. He actually looked relaxed.

"That's unusual," said Abby, pointing at Matt. "You don't normally see Lester calm and lounging in a jogging suit."

"You are awfully calm about all this," said Jess to him.

He shrugged Lester's shoulders. "Connor's got the answer, besides, Lester's raving enough for both of us."

Lester scowled Matt's facial features. "Forgive me for being a bit put out. I don't adjust easily to waking up in a subordinate's body, next to a woman who isn't my wife."

Emily laughed. "It was not comfortable for me either, Lester."

"At least you had the decency to be clothed."

Becker chuckled as he raised the EMD. Connor created an anomaly, right there in Ops, and Becker fired into it, just as before. This time however, there was no flash, no tremor, nothing.

"Well?" asked Matt's body, eyes rolling. "Anytime Connor. I'm sure it catches you by surprise, but I do tire of watching your so-called genius at work."

Connor looked at him. "I'm guessing you're still Lester."

"Oh, bravo, Connor!" cried Lester, clapping Matt's hands.

Matt, in Lester's body frowned. "OK, now I'm worried."

"I don't know what to do," said Connor honestly.

"Brilliant," moaned Lester.

"Let me think on it," said Connor.

"Jolly good. I'll just go home to my wife, and tell her not to mind the new body."

Becker turned to Matt. "What did you tell Mrs. Lester?"

"I woke up in his study alone," said Matt, "with an empty glass of sherry in my hand."

"Night cap. I am the legal drinking age, you know," said Lester.

Matt shook Lester's head, chuckling. "Anyway, I was a bit...upset and confused, so it was nice not to have an audience."

"Aren't you the fortunate one? Some of us did not have privacy," muttered Lester.

"At first I was confused and concerned," said Emily, "and thought perhaps you were trying to amuse me"

"Bloody awful joke," said Lester.

"Indeed, then I thought perhaps a switch had happened, as with Connor and the Captain."

"So Mrs. Lester doesn't know?" asked Abby.

"I went looking for a phone, and stumbled around in the dark. She woke up, but I was able to convince her that there was an emergency at work. I was in pajamas, so I looked around for clothes."

"And with my top of the line wardrobe, including the finest tailored suits, you selected a jogging suit?"

"Sorry. I prefer jeans, and you didn't have any. The jogging suit was the most casual thing I could find. Fine suits aren't my style. I look good in them, though," he said, winking at Emily.

"Please don't do that Matt," said Becker. "A flirtatious Lester is unnatural."

Jess giggled.

"Why do you even have a jogging suit, Lester?" asked Connor.

"I keep fit," he said, pacing in front of the ADD. "Never know when one will have to outrun a t-Rex or predator from an apocalyptic future."

"True," said Abby. "What are we going to do about this body-switching problem?"

"Tell your boyfriend to get that intellect cracking and return us to normal," snapped Lester.

Connor frowned. "How? What me and Becker did, hasn't worked."

"Think of something else, then," said Matt. Lester's phone, in Matt's pocket, rang. "It's your wife."

"Don't answer it! If there was ever a time to dodge my wife, it's now."

"She is probably concerned for you," said Emily. "It is late."

Lester sighed. "Reassure her Anderson, briefly."

"Me?"

"You have my fine melodic tones," said Lester. "If I try to speak to her with this annoying Irish brogue, she may figure out something is amiss."

"Annoying?" asked Matt, clearly offended.

Emily chuckled. "I find the brogue enchanting."

For the first time, Lester cracked a smile. "Do try to remember that I a married man," he said.

"I shall try," replied Emily, also smiling.

Matt answered the mobile. "Hi...uh..." He mouthed to Lester, "name?"

Lester whispered, "Carol."

"Hi, Carol."

Jess whispered, "Honey."

"No, not 'honey.' I say 'darling," corrected Lester.

Matt shushed them with a wave. "Darling. Yes, I'm fine. Sorry to worry you."

"Too nice," whispered Becker.

Lester frowned, then acknowledged with a nod that he was probably right.

"Work, you know. Darn thing calls me out all hours of the night," Matt said. "Shall I just pop home then, and leave my underlings to handle my oh-so important job?"

Jess stifled a giggle. Lester rolled Matt's eyes.

Matt continued, "Go back to bed...darling. What? The opera?"

Lester dropped his mouth, and hit his forehead with his hand. "That's this evening."

"Of course I remember. Now is not a good time, darling. I'll call you as soon as I'm available. Right. Good night…Oh, yes, love you too."

"No!" whispered Lester harshly, as Matt hung up. "Are you crazy? I only say those words as necessary, and on her birthday, our anniversary, and some major holidays. You've given up the charade for sure."

"Lester, relax. She has no idea," said Matt.

"Yeah, she's not in on our weirdness," said Connor. "Unless you blabbed."

"Connor, it's too early, I'm too tired, and too Matt. Shut up," said Lester. "Less talking, more figuring this out."

Connor nodded. "Jess, let's go over the ADD activity."

"The last few hours?"

"Yeah, exactly," said Connor. "Something caused them to switch."

"And affected your solution," said Matt.

"Yeah, why didn't you turn back like we did?" asked Connor, gesturing to himself and Becker. "There has to be an answer here somewhere."

"What can we do?" asked Emily.

Connor shrugged. "Not much. Why don't you guys try to get some sleep?"

They nodded. Lester had Matt phone his wife again and quickly explain that he was staying at work. Thankfully, she had gone to bed. He left a voice mail for her.

Lester grudgingly went to a guest quarters. As he left he told Matt, "No improper stuff with my body, Anderson."

"I suppose we should sleep in separate rooms," said Matt.

"Yes," she said, leaning up to kiss him. "I am sorry, I cannot kiss Lester."

"Who could?" teased Becker.

Emily chuckled and kissed Lester's cheek, as Matt took her hand. "We know it can be reversed. We just need to be patient," he said.

Emily nodded. Matt walked with her to the guest quarters.

Abby left for the canteen to get coffees for those staying awake. Jess and Connor went through the ADD activity. Becker sat beside Jess, going through security footage to make sure nothing else 'weird' occurred that could explain the switch.

Abby returned with the coffees, and sat beside Connor, quietly lending moral support. Nearly an hour passed.

"Nothing," Becker said, turning from the security feeds. "You guys?"

Jess shook her head.

Connor was quiet. He sighed. "There are some low level readings, but nothing noticeable," he finally said, tired and frustrated. "That's just how it was the night we switched though."

"Right," said Becker. "The anomaly was unstable and weak."

Connor nodded. "I'm going to have to go over these slowly and carefully."

"You should try to sleep, Conn," said Abby. "We all should if we're going to help them."

Jess nodded. "Even with the shot of coffee, I'm having trouble staying awake."

Connor nodded. "Becker, take the girls home. I'll stay here in case there's any change in the readings," he said, then seeing Abby's disproving face, he added, "I'll lie down, I promise. I can hear the alarms. I'll get more sleep here, than if I went home."

Abby nodded, and kissed him. "I love you. You'll find an answer, I know it."

Connor smiled. "Thanks."

They left, leaving Connor to his study. An hour later he did go to a guest quarters, and managed to sleep a few hours.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two, Body Swap: Matt and Lester

When Connor finally ventured out, he found Jess awake, showered and changed. "Good morning," she said cheerfully.

Connor grumbled. "I love you, Jess, but I'll never get used to your cheery mornings."

She smiled.

"Your outfit is a little too cheerful too," he mumbled, walking to the ADD.

Jess giggled, not at all offended. She wore a bright yellow sheath dress, accented with turquoise jewelry and strappy heels. "This is Jess Parker, you're going to have to deal with it," she said, smiling.

Connor grunted, as Becker walked in, also showered, changed, and more awake than he. "Some of us don't have to 'deal with it,' Jess. We like you this way," Becker said, bending over her and giving her a kiss.

"Ew, Action Man in love," said Connor stumbling out of Ops.

"Where are you going?" asked Becker.

"Coffee. Lab," muttered Connor.

"He's not a morning person," said Jess.

Connor found Emily sitting beside Lester, and Matt glaring at them.

"Stop with the longing looks and batting eyes, you too," said Matt's voice. "I don't need whispers, looks, and rumors. I've been chained to my wife for over twenty years, and never strayed. I refuse to have my name sullied over something I didn't do."

"Chained?" asked Abby, walking in and kissing Connor. "Very romantic, Lester."

"Yes, it is. I'm tied to one woman, and happily resigned to that fact. Miss Merchant, back away from my body."

Emily laughed, and moved away.

"Miss Maitland, would you kindly sit between the two of them?"

Abby laughed, sitting between Emily and Lester's body. "How are you this morning, Matt?" she asked.

"Better than the former resident of this body, apparently."

"Former resid..." began Lester, pausing to swear."How dare you!"

Matt laughed.

"How can you be so calm?" asked Lester.

"Because Connor is here, in his own body. He'll find an answer," said Matt.

Connor sat down, beside Lester. "Thanks. I have no ideas, though."

Lester groaned.

"You will," said Matt.

Abby nodded, reaching across the table to grab his hand. "Yes, you will."

"What's the ADD doing now?" asked Lester. "Any anomalies similar to the one which switched you and Becker?"

Connor shook his head. "Not lately."

"Perhaps we should all go to Ops and formulate a plan," said Emily.

The others nodded, and went to Ops. They had just got there, when a visitor strolled in.

"Minister, what are you doing here? You aren't scheduled for another hour," said Lester, but because he was in Matt's body, the minister ignored him, moving straight to Matt.

"Early bird catches the worm," said the minister pleasantly. He took hold of Lester's shoulder, pulling Matt toward Lester's office. "I've got a full day, Lester, so let's get cracking on this meeting."

"Um, certainly sir," said Matt. "Just let me have a few words with my team..."

"You're always touting their excellence," said the minister, still dragging him, "I'm sure they can handle things without you, Lester."

At that exact moment, the ADD alarms went off.

"Bloody hell!" cried Lester, with Matt's mouth.

"Wouldn't you know it?" asked Connor, shaking his head.

"What do we do?" asked Lester.

Jess was typing away, mobilizing units. Becker looked behind her into the screens.

"ADD is located in a tourist shop," said Jess

"Well, at least the tourists will have something to see," Connor joked.

"I've got cameras on the inside," said Jess.

"We've got this Lester, go help Matt," said Becker, passing out black boxes.

"The minister is looking at us," said Abby.

"No doubt checking to see if we're worth all the funds he pipes into us," said Lester. "I can't sit this one out. As team leader, it would be unseemly."

"Fine, just stay out of the way," mumbled Becker, walking to the lift.

"Stay out of the way? How dare you speak to me like that! I'll have you know I've taken a future predator or two down."

"Oh...you had to say future predators, didn't you? Guess just came through the anomaly?"

"No. Don't tell me," moaned Lester.

"Yep, future predators," said Jess.

"My favorite," moaned Lester.

"Be careful," called Jess.

Becker, waiting by the lift, saw the look on her face. He walked back over. "We will. Promise." Then he kissed her.

"That's professional. I'm sure the minister appreciates the show," said Lester.

They drove to the anomaly site. The tourist shop was chaos when they arrived. Jess had sent police to evacuate the shop, and keep onlookers back.

Since it was a tourist destination, they had lots of onlookers, all chattering excitedly:

"What's going on?" asked one tourist.

"I think they're shooting Doctor Who. That's an awesome alien costume."

"Could be a publicity stunt for the shop."

"With all these armed men in black?"

"Darn government conspiracies,' said another, "and it doesn't matter which country you're in, they're all liars and sneaks."

"I beg your pardon, you uninformed twit," began Lester.

Abby smiled, and dragged him inside the shop.

"We have work to do," Becker reminded him. "Are you able to focus?"

Matt's face blushed as Lester cleared Matt's throat. "Yes, of course. I'll follow your lead, Captain."

Becker smiled. "Good. Connor, you got the anomaly."

Connor nodded, moving toward the yellow lights with a closing device.

"Jess, where are the creatures?"

A loud crash echoed behind them, and boxes of Union Jacks and red double-decker buses fell to the ground. Behind them stood two snarling predators.

"Why are they just standing there?" asked Lester.

Emily shook her head, and she and Becker fired, the predators fell thudding to the ground.

"There's a back room," said Jess, over comms. "I see three more predators coming toward you. They're acting...weird."

"Can you be more detailed, please, Miss Parker?"

"They aren't super fast, in fact, they're kind of slow and well, sleepy.'

As she said that, the three predators she had indicated moved slowly toward them.

Emily, Lester, and Becker had no problem dropping them.

'Weird, indeed," said Lester.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three, Body Swap: Matt and Lester

"Jess, are you playing the predator frequency?" asked Abby.

"The one that freezes them? No, I have it up and ready to play, but I'm not yet."

"Curious," mumbled Lester, following close behind the Captain.

"I have five more inside the room in back," said Jess. "They're just standing around, sort of dazed, like the other. I'm getting a sort of sound, it's annoying and high."

"Could it be what's slowing them down?" Becker asked Abby.

Abby shrugged.

"It's not the same frequency as the predatory signal we use," said Jess. "I analyzed it through our computers."

"Right, well, I suggest we approach with caution, ready to blast anything that moves," said Lester, making Becker smile with appreciation.

"I like that plan," he said.

Lester smiled Matt's playful smirk. "Yes, I imagined you would appreciate its merits," he said with a brogue.

Becker laughed. "His voice, your words. Weird."

"Connor?" asked Abby.

"Still with the anomaly," called Connor. "It's acting weird, and won't close."

"Stay on it," said Becker. He ordered two of his men to guard the anomaly with Connor.

They moved over the predators they'd shot. Becker winced at the noise. "I hear it now, Jess. It's awful."

"I know," Jess said. "I think it supposed to be music, but the sound system playing it is messed up."

"I know I'm a bit repressed and stodgy," said Lester, "but if this is music, please, cut off my ears."

Jess giggled.

"Five more predators, just standing in a daze," said Abby. "Like Jess said."

Becker smiled. "It's almost unsporting," he said, aiming his EMD.

"I'll take unsporting. These bastards have almost killed me more than once," said Lester, shooting three of them with unashamed glee.

Becker and Abby took the other two.

Emily held her hands over her ears. "This is not music!"

"Make it stop!" cried Lester.

Becker began aiming around the walls.

"I'm pretty sure, Becker, that blasting the sound system is overkill," said Jess.

"You aren't present, Miss Parker. Captain Becker, you have my permission to blast the first speaker you see," said Lester.

"I appreciate that," said Becker.

"Hold on," said Jess. "I can access the system from here and stop it."

"I shudder at your power, Miss Parker."

Jess laughed as she hacked and soon the shop was quiet.

"God bless you," said Lester.

"Brilliant," said Becker.

"So, I guess it was the sound system," said Abby.

"I think it was," said Jess. "I think you were hearing a very bad, warbled version of the Beatles."

"I've always hated those long-haired bugs," said Lester.

"Guys! Something else is coming through!" screamed Connor.

They ran back to the first room, where Connor and the soldiers were tensed and aiming at the anomaly. The room shook as tremors swept through.

"It's big," said Becker.

They all backed up. The anomaly was glowing strong now, and the tremors were worse.

"Here it comes!" cried Becker.

"It? I think there is more than one," said Lester.

Jess bit her lip.

"What's going on?" asked Lester's voice. Matt had left Lester's office and now stood behind her. The minister had followed.

"They handled one incursion, but now something else is coming through the anomaly," said Jess

Matt laid Lester's hand on her shoulder, as all three of them watched helplessly.

The team was armed and ready. Lester wished for his own office full of brandy. And his own body. If he was about to die, he'd prefer doing it as himself.

Then, a stampede burst through. Actually, it was three baby mammoths.

"Hold your fire!" cried Lester. He lowered his weapon, and he and Abby carefully walked up to the youngsters, soothing and calming them.

Jess let out a huge sigh. Matt chuckled.

"I knew you had one animal expert, but I see your man Anderson can handle the creatures well too," said the minister.

Jess and Matt smiled at each other.

"Yes," said Matt. '"That man down there definitely has a way with mammoths."

Lester was cooing and petting two of the mammoths. "Did you go walking without your mama?"

Becker smiled, shaking his head.

"OK, I think the anomaly is stable now," said Connor. "We should send them back before the parents come looking."

Abby nodded. 'I don't think we have enough man power to push three babies this size."

"No pushing, needed Miss Maitland," said Lester. "Ever see the movie, Hatari?"

Abby smiled. "Several times. What does catching zoo animals in Africa have to do with this situation?"

Lester smiled, and lured the mammoths to follow him, kind of forming a line.

"Now, keep them in line and following me," he said, walking toward the anomaly. "It's the Elephant Walk scene, Miss Maitland, mammoth style."

Lester led the three mammoths through the anomaly, just like the woman in the film, leading three baby elephants to a water hole. Only Lester and his charges disappeared.

"Lester!" screamed Becker. "No one goes through...Damn it!

"That did not seem wise," said Emily.

Abby held her breath.

A few seconds later, Matt's legs strolled back through. Lester smiled wildly. "Just call me the Mammoth Whisperer," he said.

The team all laughed, and Connor closed the anomaly.

Back in Ops, Jess and Matt laughed.

"Excellent show," said the minister. "I'd give that Captain some time off, though. He mistakenly called your name when Anderson disappeared."

Jess giggled.

"I'll make the recommendation, but the man's a workaholic," said Matt.

The minister nodded. "Well, I hadn't planned on a demonstration, however, I just got confirmation that the funding of the facility must continue."

Matt smiled. "Thank you, Sir."

The minister shook his hand. "Excellent work, James." Then he left.

Matt sighed, leaning against the ADD. '"That was stressful."

Jess nodded. 'But it worked out alright."

"I'd take a thousand mammoths over one government pencil pusher," said Matt. "I don't know how Lester does it. Jess, the questions were never ending, and frankly, dumb."

Jess giggled. 'Welcome to the wonderful world of administration."

"No thank you. I want my position, along with my body, back."

On screen, they saw Lester, in Matt's body, swaggering out of the building, very pleased with himself.

"You alright, Lester?" Matt asked through comms.

"Oh, quite alright," said Lester calmly.

"Yeah, you're making me a bit uncomfortable. That's my job, you know."

Lester chuckled. "You can keep this job, Anderson, I assure you. Predators in suits are more my forte."

"Good. I'll leave you to them."

Lester smiled. "Although, I'm always up for mammoth walking."

Jess giggled, and Matt smiled.

"The ADD is quiet, so bring your team on in,' said Matt.

"Roger," said Lester, corralling the team into the truck. Then, he tried to take the keys from Becker.

"Thanks, but I'll drive, Mr. Incursion," said Becker.

"Ooh, a nickname," replied Lester. "I like it."

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four, Body Swap: Matt and Lester

"Still no ideas, Temple?" asked Lester, holding several notes in his hand.

"No. Sorry."

Lester frowned. "These notes are all messages from my wife. She's been planning this evening at the Opera for months. I do not look forward to her disappointment. Or fury."

"Um, can't you still go?" asked Jess.

"Don't be absurd," he answered.

"I'm not. You two managed to pull off a mission and meeting with the minister. Don't you think you could handle one night at the Opera?" she asked.

Lester looked at Anderson.

Matt shrugged. "I guess I could..."

"No. You couldn't fool my wife."

"Sure, I could. Especially if you were along to help," said Matt.

Lester thought it over. "The opera's been sold out, but I have connections. I could get extra tickets."

"How many?" asked Jess.

Becker groaned. "No."

"Oh, come on, Becker. Our first real date!"

"At the Opera, wonderful," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Please..."

Becker groaned, and as Jess gave him her cutest sad face, and fiddled with his cheek, he gave in. "Fine."

Lester laughed. "That's how it works, Captain. Welcome to couple hood."

Jess jumped up and down, clapping, while saying, "thank you thank you," and kissing Becker.

"Some of couple hood, I like," he said, holding Jess, who giggled in his arms.

"All of us at the Opera?" asked Abby.

Connor shook his head. "Count me out. I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving until I know how to switch you back."

Matt and Lester nodded.

"Good Man, Connor," said Lester.

"I'll stay with you, Connor," said Abby.

Connor smiled. "I'd appreciate that, Abs," he said. She smiled.

"OK, then you two stay here," said Matt, "but it looks like the rest of us will be partaking of culture tonight."

"Yay!" cried Jess. Becker moaned.

Lester cleared Matt's throat and approached Emily.

"Miss Merchant, would you save me the humiliation of going to the Opera alone, even though it would be Anderson's body showing up solo, and not mine. Never the less, would you accompany me?"

Emily smiled, and nodded. "I will be happy to do so, thank you, " she said, then she turned to Matt.

"You will have to act married," she said to Matt. "To his wife."

Matt nodded, and took her hand. "Act."

She nodded. "It will be unpleasant to watch."

"I know, but you know it's you I love,'" he said, and slowly kissed her, with Lester's mouth.

"Ew..." said Connor."Talk about unpleasant to watch."

"Mr. Anderson, would you please ask permission before you lip lock with someone using my lips?"

Becker and Jess laughed.

"Sorry," said Matt.

"Just don't do that tonight," said Lester.

"You know, this might be a very bad idea," whispered Becker to Jess.

Jess bit her lip. "Yeah. I just realized that, but on the plus side, I get to buy a new gown, and you get to dress in a tux."

"Remind me why I said yes?"

Jess smiled, and jumped into his arms plastering him with a smoking kiss.

"Oh, that's why," said Becker.

Lester, that is Matt, explained to his wife, that the minister had given the staff tickets to tonight's performance, and the only decent thing was for them to all go together. To everyone's relief, Mrs. Lester thought it would be fun.

He also explained that he was detained at work, and they would meet her at the Opera. Thankfully, again, she didn't object.

Becker had Jess on his arm, in a jewel tone, blue floor length gown, that glistened in the lights of the Opera house. Becker did wear a tux, cementing his concern that she owned him now.

Matt didn't know how he'd keep his attention off Emily, in a stunning wine colored gown that fit her curves. It was long sleeved and had a modest neckline, but she wore it with elegance and a hit of sexiness.

Matt's eyes were practically glued to her silhouette. His date, Mrs. Lester wore, a gorgeous black lace gown, with a puffy skirt that ruffled slightly as she walked

Mrs. Lester was handsome, as Lester might say. She was a bit older than the other ladies, with delicate porcelain skin and blue eyes. She wore her auburn hair in a refined up do. She was tall and statuesque, with a slender figure. She was sweet and gentle-natured, and truly happy to see her husband's co-workers.

"She's stunning, Lester," whispered Becker.

Lester smiled proudly.

"How'd you end up with her?"

"Mind your tongue, Captain," Lester whispered. "She is something, though. I applaud you for recognizing that."

Jess giggled. "Aw. You love her."

"Shush," he said, escorting Emily up the stairs. He too, was having trouble keeping his focus on his date. His wife looked too beautiful to ignore.

While they made small talk, Matt and Emily found a moment to talk.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"You do as well," she replied.

"I'm finding it hard to not call Connor and pester him to change us back."

"I do not think that would help,'" she said. "I, too, however, am eager to be back with you, when you're completely you."

"Me too, Em," he said.

He wanted to kiss her or hold her hand, but knew that it would be disastrous for Lester. Instead, he walked her back to the others. They all then found their seats.

During the Opera, Matt kept stealing glances at Emily, sitting behind them and to the right.

Lester was also uncomfortable. He hated the Opera, but attended for his wife's sake, and now he couldn't even sit with her. At least he didn't have to pretend to be enjoying himself.

Jess tried to pay attention but was confused.

"Why don't they sing in English to English-speaking audiences?" whispered Jess to Lester.

"I ask my wife that same question every time. She usually shushes me," he said, looking rather enviously at Matt.

Jess noticed, and smiled.

Lester whispered, "I'm rather surprised that the captain is so quiet. I was sure he'd complain."

"The captain is asleep," she whispered back.

"Lucky bastard," whispered Lester. Matt stifled a laugh.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five, Body Swap: Matt and Lester

Eventually, the Opera broke for intermission. Drinks were served. Becker was grateful to stretch his legs. Jess scolded him mildly for falling asleep.

Mrs. Lester was enjoying herself, chatting around the lobby, until she saw a certain conversation. She frowned at the intimate exchange between her husband and a very attractive co-worker. They were not acting improper, exactly, but they were whispering, and looking at each other quite intently.

Jess noticed. "We have trouble brewing," she said to Becker.

"Champagne in hand, no anomalies to be seen, and a beautiful woman on my arm," said Becker. "How could there be trouble?"

Jess giggled, and reached up to kiss him. "Thank you, but we do have problems coming. Take a look at Mrs. Lester, than at what she's looking at."

"You're asking a lot, Jess, taking my eyes off you," he said.

"You are one smooth talker, Captain. I like it."

Becker smiled, and looked over at their boss' wife, then followed her gaze to Emily and what looked like Lester.

"Uh-oh," he said.

"Yep."

"OK, I'll say something to Matt and Emily"

Jess nodded. "I'll go reassure Mrs. Lester."

"Don't tell her anything."

Jess frowned. "Really? You think I'm going to drop the bombshell here at Opera intermission, that her husband switched bodies with someone?"

He laughed, and kissed her cheek. "Sorry."

"You should be," she said, moving off toward Mrs. Lester.

Becker moved to the couple. "Are you two crazy!" he whispered. "Emily, you're about to break up a marriage."

"I beg your pardon?" she asked.

Becker gestured to Mrs. Lester.

"Oh," said Matt. "Oops."

"We were not thinking," said Emily, drawing away from Matt.

"We didn't kiss or anything," said Matt.

Becker shook his head. "Try to keep your distance, OK?"

"Perhaps you should show some affection to Mrs. Lester," said Emily. "She does think you are her husband."

The color drained out of Lester's face. "I won't be able to do that," said Matt. "I'm sorry, but I can't pretend to have feelings for her."

"Emily's not suggesting you take Mrs. Lester into a closet or anything," said Becker, smirking at Matt's appalled expression. "Just hold her hand, or kiss her cheek."

"Yes, indeed. I can advise you," said Emily. "I became quite efficient at public displays of fake emotion during my loveless marriage."

Matt frowned. "I don't like this."

"Just think of it this way," said Becker. "You're saving our boss' marriage and keeping all of us free from an unhappily divorced Lester."

Emily nodded. "Listen to her, when she talks. Offer your assistance, as in holding her drink, or opening her door. Touch her," she said, blushing, "I mean, hold her hand, or put your arms around her."

"Thanks Emily," he said, smiling encouragingly at her. "For the greater good, I suppose."

Just then, Lester came over. "Have you seen my wife? She's livid!"

"We know," said Matt. "I'm going to take care of it right now."

"Steady on, old man, she's my wife."

Matt laughed. "Nothing too intimate, I promise. Besides, Matt Anderson is supposed to be in love with Emily, you two need to show some 'fake emotion,' as well."

Emily turned pink. "I had not thought of that."

Lester squirmed, and loosened his collar "I...I find this night at the Opera to be quite unsettling."

"Really?" asked Becker. "I'm kind of enjoying it."

They all glared at Becker, but he just said, "Karma. You were all entertained when Connor and I were switched."

"Touché," said Lester. "Very well. Please forgive my upcoming displays of affection, Miss Merchant. I am quite fond of you, and you are very beautiful and delightful, but I'm devoted to my wife."

Emily smiled. "Thank you, and I am pleased at that fact." She kissed Lester on Matt's cheek. Then the two held hands, and walked away.

Matt growled lowly as Emily hung onto Lester's arm, occasionally laying her head on his shoulder. Of course, to everyone else, she was simply showing her love for Matt Anderson.

"Go on, 'Lester.' Sir," said Becker, smiling.

"You do know Karma goes full circle?" asked Matt.

Becker just smiled.

Jess and Mrs. Lester were talking. Jess had just walked over to her, when the first thing out of Mrs. Lester's mouth was, 'Who is that young woman?"

"Emily Merchant."

"Does she work closely with my husband?"

"No closer than the rest of us," Jess said. "Actually, I'm the one who works closest with your husband. Not unnaturally close. I keep my distance, not there's any reason for me to. We're just...colleagues."

Jess quickly took a drink.

Mrs. Lester laughed. "I can tell that you are important to my husband, but not in any way that makes me feel threatened."

"Good," said Jess. "I tend to babble, and things come out wrong."

"You're fine, dear, quite entertaining and sweet."

Jess smiled.

"Tell me more about this...Emily."

Jess sighed. Mrs. Lester was very jealous. "She is quiet, focused, and proper. She lived a sheltered life, nearly Victorian," Jess said, smiling to herself. "She is the last person who would ever engage in an improper relationship. Ever."

Mrs. Lester looked at Jess. "You're certain? She seemed very close to James."

Jess shrugged. "He's helped her. She's grateful."

"Gratitude can grow into other things, Jess."

"True, but not if it's already blossomed with someone else."

"Someone else?" asked Mrs. Lester, hopefully.

"Yes, she's in love with Matt Anderson."

"Oh?" asked Lester's wife, looking over to see that Emily had left Lester, and was now cozy with Matt.

"Oh. Indeed," she said, with much relief.

Jess smiled. "As you can see, Matt returns it."

Mrs. Lester smiled. "Yes, thank you." She sighed with relief.

Jess nodded, as Becker and 'Lester,' walked over, each taking the hand of one of the ladies.

Matt, with Lester's lips kissed her hand, and put his arm around Mrs. Lester, smiling pleasantly.

Mrs. Lester responded with a kiss to his cheek. Matt was relieved that it was not on the mouth.

"How are you...dear?" he asked.

She smiled. "Fine, darling. I wasn't feeling well earlier, but it's passed."

Jess smiled.

"Happy to hear that, darling," said Matt.

Becker smiled, sliding his arm around Jess' waist. "Shouldn't half time be over, soon?"

Jess giggled. "Half time? This isn't a sports match, Becker!"

Mrs. Lester giggled too. "Close enough. Shall we find our seats again?"

They all nodded.

Emily shared a quick glance with Matt, as she was escorted in by Lester.

It was going to be a long night.

Somehow they did get through the long night, and Matt wondered about the team's plan. He couldn't go home with Mrs. Lester, obviously. Jess had rigged their mobiles to all go off at the end of the opera.

On cue, all the mobiles beeped.

"Oh, no," said Mrs. Lester.

Matt and Lester had rehearsed his part. "Sorry, darling," Matt said. "Can't be helped. You know life..."

"As a public servant, I know," she said, not unkindly. She smiled slightly. "At least we got to see all of the Opera."

"Yes, darling," said Matt, kissing her cheek.

"Be careful," she said, which caught her husband's attention.

As Matt he said, "Careful, ma'am? I assure you it's nothing to worry about."

Mrs. Lester looked at him, with a stare that shivered down his back. "Thank you, young man," she said, "Kind of you."

"He's right,' said Matt. "Be home before you know it."

She smiled, and accepted another kiss on her cheek. "I know, dear. You go and do what you have to. I understand. Good to meet you all," she said, and looking at Emily, she smiled.

Jess was glad; it looked like she wasn't jealous anymore.

"Be careful, all of you," said Mrs. Lester, walking to fetch a cab.

"Jess,' said Lester."When all this is over, remind me to send her a garden of flowers, and book a romantic getaway for the two of us."

Jess smiled. "Will do, Lester."

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six, Conclusion, Body Swap: Matt and Lester

They were heading toward the ARC truck, when Jess' purse began beeping. "That's the portable ADD," she said in alarm.

She pulled it out, and handed it to Matt.

"Not good. We have anomaly readings here, at the Opera," he said.

"Typical," moaned Lester. "Jess, find my wife, make sure she's not here."

She nodded, running the way Mrs. Lester had gone.

"The readings are strange," said Matt.

"Body switching strange?" asked Lester, hopeful.

"I don't know. We need Connor."

"He's on his way," cried Jess, running back toward them. "Your wife just took off in a cab, Lester."

"Excellent," he said. "Where's the anomaly?"

Matt pointed.

"You guys check it out," said Becker. "I've got emergency EMDs in my truck."

"I didn't hear that," said Lester.

"No, you didn't," said Becker, with a smile. Jess ran alongside him, as they went to get the guns.

Matt, Emily and Lester followed the ADD readings back inside the Opera house. They walked through, to the orchestra pit, where the Opera house staff tried to detain them.

"Official business," said Lester. "We're from the ARC, highest clearance. My id," he said, pulling out his wallet.

He handed an id card to the staffer, who laughed, and handed it back. "Sorry, mate. Don't care that you're a member of the World Botany League."

"Hang it all, Anderson! I keep forgetting I'm you!"

Matt laughed, and handed the staffer Lester's identification, saying, "James Lester, very important government official. Should I mention that I'm friends with the minister?" He smiled at Lester, who grumbled.

'"No. You're fine, Mr. Lester, proceed."

Matt smirked, and moved into the pit.

Lester glared at the staffer as he walked by. "I hate being you, Anderson!"

Matt laughed, and they moved into the huge orchestra pit, still set with instruments. There, behind a large drum, was the anomaly, weakly flashing.

Then, they felt a slight tremor. Jess wobbled as she ran in, just ahead of Becker. He quickly caught and steadied her.

"Nice reflexes," she said, with a grin.

He chuckled. He then turned to his attention to the others. "That tremor, the anomaly did that the night Connor and I switched."

"Can it switch us back?" asked Lester.

"Not as it is now," said Connor, strolling down the aisle with Abby. They carried a large, new EMD, and Connor's opening device.

"That was fast," said Matt.

Connor smirked. "I may have broke a few speeding laws to get here." He took readings of the anomaly. Then he said, "Yeah, it's too weak. I'm going to fire my man-made anomaly into it. Then Becker will blast it. That should make it similar to the one that changed us back."

"Should," said Becker.

Connor smiled. 'Sorry, best I can do."

They all nodded

"Everyone out of the pit but Matt and Lester," said Connor.

He and Becker took positions just behind, so they could fire the equipment "We don't want to get too close."

"No, I am not being you again, Temple."

Connor smiled. "We don't need to repeat that experience."

Jess, Emily, and Abby, were further back, against the seats.

Connor fried his anomaly creator, strengthening the anomaly. Then Becker sent an EMD blast through.

There were several flashes, and one large tremor, that knocked them all down. Instruments fell on top of Matt and Lester.

Then there was silence. The anomaly was gone.

"Matt!"

"Lester!"

They all ran into the pit, pulling the instruments off the men.

"What the hell was that?"' asked the staffers.

"Um...Seismic activity," said Lester, getting up. "I'll see that you're properly informed. Later. We're busy!" He stood still, brushing himself off, then realized the others were staring. "Good lord, who am I now?"

Jess giggled, and jumped into his arms. "You're you, James Lester!"

"Am I?"

Jess nodded, pulling a mirror from her bag. Lester peered into it, and saw his own reflection. "Ah, there you are, handsome," he said, happily.

Becker pulled Matt up.

"Did it work?" Matt asked with an Irish brogue.

Emily replied by grabbing his shoulders, pulling him to face her, and kissing him passionately.

"That looks good," said Lester. "I want my wife. Now."

They all laughed, and left the Opera house, to drop Lester at home.

Later that night, Emily and Matt were sleeping, cuddled up together, tired from a long night. Jess' flat was quiet too, for a while.

Then there was screaming. Into the hall burst Jess and Becker from her room, and Abby and Connor from theirs.

"What the hell?" asked Becker loudly, but with a soft voice, coming from a very petite, sexy body. He was staring at himself again. "Jess, you're in my body!"

Jess, in Becker's body, began to cry. "You're in mine!"

"Yep, we got major troubles," said Connor, looking at his body, as Abby, the new owner screamed.

"I don't want to be you, Connor!"

"Hey, at least you don't have to go through this again, right, Becker?"

"Bloody hell!" yelled Becker.

The End-

Until the next story Body Swap: Guys and Girls.


End file.
